Episode 6776 (27th January 2014)
Plot Kerry is all over Dan as she tends to his wounds, under the illusion that he was mugged. Ali and Dan reluctantly decide that they have no choice but to let things lie with Charity and Declan, worried about what they are capable of. Jacob makes it clear that he's not happy about David and Alicia's decision to kick Leyla out. An awkward Harriet tries to avoid Dom. The Dingles remain exasperated with Sam's determination to run away with Rachel as he continues to wait for her call. Adam tries to convince his family that he and Katie are serious when they tease him about their relationship, confident that she'll ask him to move in with her soon. Leyla voices moving in with Katie to her in the café but is left disappointed when Katie says she'd need a month's rent from her in advance. An eager Jacob tells her that he'll lend her the money so that she can live with Katie and she agrees. Ruby and Ali talk about putting their baby plans in motion again. Sam is stunned when Ali sternly tells him to give it up, as Rachel clearly lied to everyone. Sam declares that he will never give up on Rachel, leaving Jai thoughtful and forming a plan all of his own. Marlon tries to comfort Sam and lets him know that he's there for him if he needs him. Leyla breaks the news to a disgruntled Alicia and David that she's moving across the road to live with Katie, but fails to tell them how she's getting the money. Sam packs his and Samson's things and tells Zak and Lisa that he's moving out. Adam's gutted when Katie tells him that Leyla's moving in with her. Harriet bumps into Dom in the pub and they clear the air. Sam turns up at Tall Trees Cottage with Samson and asks to stay for a while, claiming he's done with the rest of the family. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moira Barton Natalie J Robb *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, kitchen *The Woolpack - Exterior, public bar *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *David's - Exterior, shop floor *Café Main Street - Public area *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Hotten Road *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen/stairs Notes *Viewing Figures: 7,180,000 viewers (12th place) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes